Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 02
(Not) Normal Arc: Kill and Live (イキキル (非)日常編) is the second episode of Danganronpa: The Animation, the anime adaptation of the video game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Summary When the first person gets murdered, Makoto is the number one suspect! He must prove his innocence during the class trial or everyone but the killer will get executed. Can he find enough evidence to clear his name and identify the killer? Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 02/Image Gallery' Plot Makoto Naegi took some time to check out his room in closer detail. After reading a notice on his bathroom door, he learned that the water would be turned off each night at 10pm, that he had a tool kit in his desk drawer, and that only girls' bathroom doors had locks. After trying to get into his bathroom, he realized that the door was faulty and difficult to open, and Monokuma appeared to teach him the trick to opening it. After Monokuma left, Sayaka appeared at his door, frightened and telling him that someone had tried to force their way into her room. Makoto agreed to switch rooms with her in order for her to feel safer. The next morning, at the breakfast cafeteria meeting, Sayaka was notably missing. Fearing the worst, Makoto fled back to his room where he discovered it was trashed. He checked the bathroom and found Sayaka's body covered in blood, with a knife embedded in her stomach. Makoto screamed and passed out. Some time later, Makoto awoke in the gym after being carried there by Sakura Ohgami. The students had all gathered in the gym at Monokuma's insistence, where he teaches them additional killing game rules and how the process of Class Trials work - including executions. If the students are unable to identify the culprit, the culprit will walk free and the other students will be executed. If the students identify the culprit, the culprit will be executed. Junko protested, refusing to take part in the trial. This angered Monokuma, and he charged at her, but Junko stepped on him, pinning him down. Monokuma reminded her that violence against the principal is against the rules, and summons "Spears of Gungnir" out of thin air. Junko is impaled by multiple spears all over her body and fell to the ground, dead. The students were shocked, but realized that they were going to be forced to investigate Sayaka's death or they would meet the same fate. The students learned from their e-Handbook that Sayaka died in Makoto Naegi's room, which immediately made him the prime suspect. Makoto and Kyoko found the knife that killed Sayaka, discovered her wrist was broken, that she had gold flakes from the katana, and found numbers written on the wall in blood. When investigating the incinerator room with Hifumi Yamada, Makoto found a shattered crystal ball and a piece of bloodied cloth. Kyoko realized that Makoto and Sayaka's dorm room nameplates have been switched. Finally, Makoto found Sayaka's motive DVD in the trash can. He played the DVD in the A/V room: First, Sayaka is shown performing with her idol group, but the scene suddenly transitions to her bandmates on the floor of the state, apparently dead. Monokuma, narrating, told Sayaka that she had no place to return if she ever left the school, and left her with the question of what happened to her bandmates. After a Monokuma announcement over the monitors, the students then headed for the Class Trial room. Cast Crew Japanese English (Funimation) Opening & Ending Danganronpa the Animation OP2 - "Never Say Never" Danganronpa the Animation - Zetsubōsei Hero Chiryōyaku (Version 2) References Navigation es:Muere Libremente o Vive Rudamentero:Episodul 2 Category:Danganronpa: The Animation Episodes